Something Special
by ILoveDownton
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Cora and Robert want to make the day special for each other. Just a fluffy oneshot.


**A/N- So I wrote this really quickly, but I just wanted to do a fluffy Valentine's Day special, enjoy xxxx **

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and both Cora and Robert wanted to make the day as special as possible. It was the one day that they could show their love for each other without judgement from anyone else. As a Lord and Lady it was not deemed proper to express their love for each other out of the privacy of their room, but every year on February 14th they would hold hands more than usual and kiss in public, all because it was the most romantic day of the year. The night before that special day the pair lay in bed, curled into each other, pleased with their gifts for their partner.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow, my dear?" Robert murmured against his wife's hair.

"I do my love. It is Valentine's day."Cora smiled, thinking about how happy that day always was.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"How could I not, it is one of the happiest days of the year."

"And I'm sure tomorrow will be no different." That day Robert had been into Ripon to purchase a special gift for his wonderful wife. He would normally buy his wife some perfume, or some chocolates, but this year he wanted to make his gift more sentimental, so he instead opted for a small item of jewellery. He went into his wife's favourite jewellery shop and went straight to the counter, asking for a delicate item for his wife. The shop owner handed him a small silver locket, and he instantly knew that his wife would love it. To make it that more special Robert asked for a message to be engraved on the back, yes he thought, Cora would like that. When he returned to Downton he told the gardener to pick Lady Grantham's favourite red roses, he would surprise her with them in the morning.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be perfect." Cora sighed. She had decided that this year she wanted to make Valentines' day more special for her husband. She normally got him a valentine's card, as he always said he didn't wish for everything. But, this year she had wanted to get a small something, so she chose some silver cufflinks and she had told the jeweller to engrave something onto each one, hoping that her husband would like them.

"I do love you Cora."

"My Robert, it's not Valentine's day yet." Cora teased.

"It doesn't matter, I may not say it enough, but I do really love you." Robert lifted Cora's chin so he was gazing into her eyes.

"Oh Robert," Cora smiled, "I love you too." She leaned into him and kissed him lightly on the lips. The close proximity sent shivers down his spine, and as he deepened the kiss he tightened his grip on her waist. They stayed like that for untold minutes before Cora finally pulled apart, and settled back into Robert's arms. He kissed her forehead one last time and then he too settled down, waiting for sleep to claim him.

The following morning Cora awoke and saw the beams of light filling their room. She rolled over hoping to cuddle Robert before they had to start their day, but instead she was met by nothing but empty space. Cora's face fell, clearly Robert had forgotten about today. But as she looked down to the bottom of the bed she saw a bunch of her favourite red roses and card, and written on the envelope in her husband's hand was _My Darling Cora._ Cora smiled as she leant down and picked it up.

_My Darling Cora, _

_Today is the most romantic day of the year and I wanted to take the time to say how much I love you. I know I don't say it as much as I should but I really do love you. Every day I thank God that you accepted my proposal and I am very thankful for every moment with you, and I hope there will be many more. I love you my dearest. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Robert_

Cora's eyes filled with tears as she read her husband's words, she loved him ever so much and when he did gestures like this she loved him all the more. A knock came at the door and as she turned around her husband was standing in the doorway with a coy smile on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He came over and kissed her on the cheek before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thank you Robert." Cora tied her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead. When they pulled apart Robert was holding a small box. "What's this?" She asked.

"Something special." Cora opened it and found a silver locket, as she took it out she saw _I love you_ _Cora _engraved on the back.

"Oh Robert, it's beautiful." She sighed.

"Like you my dear." Robert leant in and kissed his wife passionately. When they needed to break for air Cora leaned over and pulled out a small parcel and handed it to Robert.

"Something special." She giggled. Robert opened the box and found a pair of silver cufflinks, and engraved on one was _with_, and on the other_ love_.

"Cora you shouldn't have." Robert shook his head, although he loved the cufflinks he knew they would have been quite expensive and he always did tell her that she needn't buy him gifts.

"Yes I should have. You are my husbands, and I'm allowed to show my love for you, especially today." Cora clasped her husband's face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"I love you Cora."

"And I love you." They both leant into each other and captured each other's lips in a passionate kiss, both sending electricity down each other's spines. This was turning into the best Valentine's day ever...


End file.
